1. Field of the Invention
A system for connecting the inner edge of a retractable awning canopy to a support surface wherein the awning has a flexible canopy having its outer edge secured to a rotatable roll bar and a support system mounted on the support surface for moving the roll bar between extended and retracted positions.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Retractable awnings have been used for numerous years primarily as retractable coverings for doorways, windows and the like. In more recent years, retractable awnings have been mounted on the sides of recreational vehicles, mobile homes or the like. It is apparent in such uses the support surface for the awning is movable with the vehicle and therefore different systems have been employed for mounting and protecting the awning both when it is stationary and when in transit with the vehicle.
Retractable awnings typically include an awning canopy having a retractable roll bar along its outer edge around which the canopy can be wrapped when it is moved from its extended to a retracted position adjacent a support surface. Various support systems have been devised for moving the roll bar between extended and retracted positions and further systems have been employed for connecting the inner edge of the awning canopy to the support surface in a manner to protect the awning canopy in the retracted position.
As will be appreciated, if the inner edge of the awning canopy itself were connected to the support surface when the awning was fully retracted, an inner edge portion of the awning canopy would be exposed around the perimeter of the roll bar to environmental elements such as sun, wind, rain, and the like. Accordingly, systems have been employed to cover and thereby protect the canopy fabric when in the retracted position of the awning. One such system is a plurality of longitudinally extending interconnected articulated slats that are either connected to the innermost edge of the canopy or secured over the canopy along an inner portion thereof so that during the last roll of the roll bar the articulated slats form an arcuate covering around the wrapped canopy fabric. Further, weather-resistant flexible strips have been used in lieu of the articulated slats which also help to protect the canopy fabric.
Such covers have not been entirely satisfactory, however, inasmuch as water may leak, for example, between articulated slats when the awning is retracted or weather-resistant fabric strips may tear. Accordingly, alternative systems for protecting the awning canopy in the retracted position of the awning are desirous.
It is to overcome the shortcomings in the prior art and to provide a new and improved system for connecting an awning canopy to a support surface in a manner to protect the awning canopy in its retracted position that the present invention has been developed.